villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deinonychus (Carnosaur)
The Deinonychus is the main antagonist in both the novel and the 1993 horror film, Carnosaur. Novel ''Carnosaur'' In the novel, the Deinonychus is one of the main villains. Like all dinosaurs in the novel, he was created by Lord Darren Penward which has found dinosaur DNA fragments in fossils and has used them as a basis for restructuring the DNA of chickens. At the beginning of the novel, the Deinonychus manages to escape from Penward's dinosaur zoo and attacks a chicken farm, killing the farmer and his wife. A reporter named David Pascal comes to investigate the carnage, but Penward's men have thoroughly cleansed the place in order to covering the Deinonychus's footprints. A few days later, the Deinonychus attacks a stable, killing a horse, the keeper and her daughter, leaving one survivor, a young boy. Penward's men manage to capture the dinosaur and bring him back to the zoo. Pascal arrives and sees them towing the concealed animal with a helicopter. Shortly after, he interviews the boy, who reveals him that the killer was a dinosaur. Later, Pascal begins a sexual relationship with Penward's wife, who eventually takes him to the zoo. However, he is then captured by Penward's men but he is given a tour of the establishment and sees a variety of different dinosaur species, including the Deinonychus. Pascal is finally rescued by Lady Penward, but during there escape he notices that his ex-girlfriend Jenny Stamper, also a reporter, has been caught in the act of infiltrating Penward's zoo. Due to the fact that he decides to help her, Lady Penward, jealous, releases all the dinosaurs of the zoo, the Deinonychus included. Some days later, the Deinonychus goes to Jenny's home and kills all her family, and also injures her. However, Pascal arrives and manages to kill the Deinonychus with a pitchfork. Films ''Carnosaur'' In the film, the dinosaurs were created by a scientist named Jane Tiptree which has impregnate several chickens with dinosaur DNA that has been combined with DNA from iguanas, crocodiles, albatrosses, vultures, pelicans, turkeys, and ostriches. One night, in Triptree's coop a chicken lays an egg who gives birth to a Deinonychus. The newborn devours several chickens and wounds one of Triptree's men, then some of the chickens are transported in a truck, including the Deinonychus. However, the truck driver hears something roaring in his truck and gets out to see what it was, but the Deinonychus kills and slashes him. Later, the sheriff Fowler comes to investigate. The next day, the Deinonychus attacks a group of teenagers and kills them all. At night, he kills one more person and then he attacks two cops, killing them. Later, he encounters a group of environmental activists and devour almost all of them, except a woman named Thrush who is rescued by Doc, a security watchman. However, shortly after the Deinonychus attacks Thrush in Doc's van by breaking the windows, but she seizes a gun and shoots at him, which makes him flee. In his house, sheriff Fowler discovers an embryo of Deinonychus in a chicken's egg. At the same time, a man is devoured by a newly born Deinonychus in the coop. By that time the Deinonychus finds itself outside a pet shop where he encounters a puppy and kills it. Later, Fowler finally finds the Deinonychus and shoot at him, but before dying the dinosaur manages to kill the sheriff with his claws. Jane Triptree also possesses a large number of Deinonychus's eggs and develops a virus which causes all women to fatally conceive baby Deinonychus, including herself. She dies by giving birth to one of them. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-07-06-21h57m32s131.png|The baby Deinonychus killing the truck driver. vlcsnap-2015-07-06-22h26m51s54.png|The Deinonychus roaring. vlcsnap-2015-07-06-22h33m50s140.png|Deinonychus's evil stare Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-22h57m13s104.png|The Deinonychus with blood on his jaws. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h02m10s230.png|The Deinonychus running away when Doc starts shooting at it with his rifle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h02m48s116.png|The Deinonychus breaking the windows to reach Thrush. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h23m09s39.png|The Deinonychus outside the pet shop. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h26m01s226.png|Deinonychus's evil grin as he spots Sheriff Fowler. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h26m22s186.png|Fowler shooting the Deinonychus in the chest seemingly killing it. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h26m44s152.png|The Deinonychus falling to the ground after the shot. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h27m26s62.png|The Deinonychus about to impale Fowler with his claws. Vlcsnap-2015-07-06-23h28m24s117.png|The Deinonychus's death. Videos Carnosaur (2 6) B-Movie CLIP - Deinonychus Attacks (1993) Trivia *His vocal effects are provided by Frank Welker. Category:Predator Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Nameless Category:Fighter Category:Mute Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil